


REALIZATION

by benex



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benex/pseuds/benex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My idea oh what happened in Empedocles after the screen faded to black. I hope you like it ;-D</p>
            </blockquote>





	REALIZATION

**Spoilers: EMPEDOCLES**

(She laughs. MULDER leans over and looks at the doll's embroidered face.)

 **MULDER:** Oh, my, that's the wrong doll, actually.

(She makes as if to hit him with the doll. They laugh.)

 **SCULLY:** But then that's the other gift that you gave me, Mulder.

(He looks at her questioningly. She looks back at him fondly.)

 **SCULLY:** Courage... to believe. And I hope that's a gift I can pass on.

(MULDER glances down at her belly and they smile at each other. She gently touches the doll's face. )

Then they ate pizza, they watched tv and they continued to joke. Coming back to the familiar intimacy was easier than expected. They stood still on the sofa, inhaling their scents, eyes locked in one another pondering the next move, the right decision. The doll, he gave her on the table next to them, watching them as a guardian. They rested in silence for some instants but his gaze showed desire. He suddenly slided closer to her, and pulled her on him. He kissed her deeply without hesitation, she kissed him back with the same passion. Tongues dancing inside their mouths, hands desperately on each other body wanting to be everywhere at once. They were ... so eager.. of contact... after so many months of separation. It seemed their first night together.

Mulder started sucking her earlobe: - _" What did the doctor tell you?... Is sex forbidden?"-_ He mumbled against her skin almost inaudible.

 _-"N_ _o."_ \- She grabbed his heads tugging his hairs, demanding more. A flood of memories overwhelmed her.

 _\- "G_ _ood."-_ He responded trailing the line of her neck and jaw.

\- _" ... but slowly and tender..."_ – She said breathless.

He looked at her and smiled: – _"I like it."-_

So he slowed down. He carefully began to remove her nightdress button after button, he parted it and contemplated her "so changed" body. She was ashamed, he couldn't understand why...

_-"O_ _h please... Mulder I am.. so.."-_

_\- "Ss, don't say it."_ –He stopped her with a finger on her lips – _"Let me do! ... You are... so beautiful"_ – he cupped her mature breast – _"... so sexy..."_ – he brushed it with his tongue making her shiver and lose control – _"... so motherly..."-_ he gently touched her protruded belly with both hands and kissed it from side to side. Her finger still tangled in his hairs. She raised his head claiming him.

He loved her. He belonged to her, all of his being and soul was hers. He closed his lips on hers moving slowly savoring the moment. She moaned and finally it was her turn. She had waited for him, she had prayed for him, she had dreamt of him and now she wanted him more than everything. She slipped her hands under his shirt and pulled it up. On his torso, light scars related to his recent deathly experience were still visible. She touched his muscles, and placed feathery kisses on each of these marks. She stopped at the edge of his jeans, yet preferring his lips. Their shape so .. incredible, their taste so... good. They were an addiction , she couldn't resist, after having missed them for so much time. Grasping they parted . Mulder took one of her hands and open it on his, he romantically kissed it. He stood up still holding her hand and let her do the same. He guided her ho her bedroom.

They had made love, but it had been different. They remembered their last night together seven months before in a motel in Oregon. It had been wonderful also that night, but tonight it had been perfect, so intense. They had never been so close before.

He was awake, holding her tight under the sheet, her head on his chest. He felt comfortable, he felt home. She moved a little.

_-"Y_ _ou awake?"-_

_-"Yeah.."_ \- He kissed her forehead

 _-"Y_ _ou ok?"-_ She sounded worried

 _-"I am in heaven."_ – At his response she relaxed and tickled him

 _-"O_ _uch!"-_ He chuckled

He was soothing her but she was trying to leave his body.

Hence he had to confess her. – _"Please ..Stay...",_ – not letting her go away. She looked at him curiously – _"You know, I like your skin upon mine"-._ He squeezed her upper arm. He paused and then: _-". .. I'm sorry… I've been so selfish…. The fact is... I wasn't ready to share you with someone else."_ – He laid a hand on her belly. - _"I like to feel the baby moving inside of you. It's so amazing and powerful"-._ She tied her hand in his and said: _-" I think he senses your presence, I never felt him so active" -._ He nodded happily, but she had something more to tell him. – _"When I found .."_ – she couldn't continue – _"when you..."-_ she stopped again almost in tears. The memories were still to much hurting, thus she began rubbing his chest nervously. – _"I was so scared..."_ – She ended. He kissed her softly. – _"I know... We are here now"_ .– He was so sweet and reassuring. – _"You have to rest. .. I' m not going anywhere"-_.

She snuggled on him wanting to melt in him. He tightened the embrace whispering her sweet words of love. And after a little they both felt asleep.

He dreamt the beach and the boy. The spaceship in the sand was completed and they were standing side by side admiring their work. Everything was so clear now: the meaning of their existences, their destiny.

 _-"I_ _t's up to you now, my son!" –_ Mulder patted proudly on the boy's shoulder.

 _-"Y_ _es father!"-_ Replayed the young boy.

Father and son looked consciously in each other eyes. A passage.

Mulder saw determination in his child. He sensed they were ready to fight the future.


End file.
